


Fanart and Fanmix: A Song From Far Away

by mushroomtale, Polomonkey



Series: A Song From Far Away [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: For Polomonkey's 2016 After Camlann Big Bang fic, A Song From Far Away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hana bb: Big Bangs are always a nerve-wracking time but I feel safe and grounded simply cos I have you on my side. A million thanks for the genuinely uplifting input, hand-holding, and staying up until 2AM on the day of the deadline to finish the special effects so we could post today! ARGH! And they look so _beautiful_ , as in _B E A U T I F U L_. BB I D O N O T D E S E R V E ! ! ! *shamelessly clings to you anyway*  <33333
> 
> Polo bb: WE DID IT. *mind blown* Holy aldksjflsjda. *needs to lie down for a week* A lot's happened this year and for a while there I was a little too blue to even try to find comfort in fic, that I genuinely felt like the fandom phase of my life might actually come to an end. (I've never cried so much in my whole life, my head space being stuck in RL 24/7 haha. So much pressure all around. Goodness knows I need fandom in my life!) Lucky for me, there's you and your friendship to reel me back in (back home), your writing like some kind of magnet for my soul that I just cannot, cannot resist. You are a treasure, and this fic is a treasure, every collab with you i s a **t r e a s u r e**. *flops on top of you and nuzzles*  <33333
> 
> To the lovely ladies running the ACBB: For your never ending patience and hard work, bless you and thank you!!! <333
> 
> Finally, to the dear viewer: This might be one of my last posts this year, since I'm less than three weeks away from my baby due date, so... any day now. *laughs nervously* <333 Thank you so much for just being here, and we hope you enjoy!
> 
> View on [Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/tagged/a-song-from-far-away).

**COVER ART**

 

 

 

 

**ALTERNATE COVERS 1 & 2**

****

 

 

** **

 

 

 

 

**DIVIDERS**

** **

 

 

 

 

**STORY ART**

 

 

 

 

**BONUS: LINEART + COLORS**

** **

** **

 

 

** **

** **

 

 

** **

** **

 

 

 

 

**FANMIX**

****

** **

 

 **[LISTEN](https://8tracks.com/mushroomtale/on-bent-and-battered-wings) ** | **[DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9jw9b69d9vfc866/On+Bent+and+Battered+Wings.zip)**  | [on Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/151272076366/fanmix-for-polomonkeys-2016-after-camlann-big)

 

 **Breath of Life** \- Florence and the Machine

_and the fever began to spread_

_from my heart down to my legs_

_but the room was so quiet_

 

 **O Death -** Jen Titus

 **Exile Vilify**  - The National

 **Angels** \- The XX

 **Into Dust** \- Mazzy Star

 **Wasting My Young Years** \- London Grammar

 **Better Love** \- Hozier

 **Storm** \- Ruelle

 **Wolves Without Teeth** \- Of Monsters and Men

 

 **Here Comes The Sun** \- Yuna

_little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_here comes the sun_


End file.
